


The Meek and Fragile

by EmmyJay



Series: Ivory Ascending [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: (that has nothing to do with anything but I included it anyway), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugging, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Genocide, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Molestation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Seladon Has Scoliosis, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJay/pseuds/EmmyJay
Summary: The Emperor ponders the All-Maudra.SkekSo's perspective for the events of chapter one ofGlass.
Relationships: Seladon/skekSo (Dark Crystal)
Series: Ivory Ascending [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Meek and Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter of 'Glass' is well underway, but this drive-up punched in my face in the meantime.
> 
> As before, please mind the tags.

The last drops of Essence were sweet on his tongue, lapped from where they had pooled in the divot of the Gelfling's stomach. Upward, and skekSo could still taste the remnants of all the rest, covering her in a thin, sticky sheen. His teeth left scrapes on her delicate flesh (so soft, so unlike Skeksis) some of which had bled lightly, adding a unique spice to the taste of Essence as he drank it from her.

It was twice now that the All-Maudra had offered up her own. The second time had been with her life fluttering against his palm, but the first was when she had strode into the throne room in her Garthic attire, dressed as though she were one of his brethren. That was, skekSo supposed, the point: she had clothed and crowned herself like her betters in an attempt to make herself one of them—putting on the airs of one beyond her stature in a child's parody of power.

It had impressed him, if only with the sheer gall of it. Enough that he had deigned her worthy of leaving alive.

The Gelfling had no such airs now, of course. Instead she lay limply on his bed, mouth moving wordlessly, blown pupils barely visible past the fluttering of her eyelids. Her initial distress had been almost violent, but now it had calmed, sparing him the sound of her bleating (much though he enjoyed the sound of hearing her beg). There was a chill to the room, but she gave no sign that she felt it, naked though she was after he had torn the simple dress off her body.

It seemed the consumption of Essence had a different effect on Gelfling than it did on Skeksis. _'How curious.'_

He pushed himself onto his arms, balancing above her slight body just enough to truly look at her, taking in every inch of the little pretender. The Gelfling was thinner, now, than she had been at first arrival to the castle. Not that she had been particularly large to begin with, of course, but there had been a healthy plumpness to her all the same—the sort carried by a life of comfort, never a missed meal or want for sustenance. 

All that was gone: now her stomach sank between her jutting hipbones, her ribs evident beneath her small breasts. Even her face was thinner, already-prominent cheekbones now protruding far enough that he swore he could fit a knuckle in the hollow of her cheek. SkekSo was no expert in Gelfling anatomy (that would be the skekTek's fare) but he was sure enough that so drastic a change in the course of a single unum could not be healthy.

_'Perhaps I will advise the kitchens to increase her rations.'_ It would not do for his new curiosity to die before she had served her purpose—especially not now, when she had proven how **well** she could perform.

Continuing in his inspection he rolled her onto her front, turning her head so she wouldn't smother herself in his pillows. He ran a talon between her wings, counting every bump of her spine along the way, easily finding the curve he had noticed through her dress earlier—a little thing, a shallow dip to the right before straightening out again. He slipped lower still, hand pushing between her thighs, finding the soft folds there that were similar to, and yet so unlike himself and his brethren. The Gelfling burbled senselessly, her body twisting as it tried to shift away from him, but a single hand on her back kept her still as he explored: spreading the flesh, dipping claws into the wet and the warmth.

He could take her now—properly, the way one took weak creatures, use another vial of Essence to ease the way if her smaller body resisted him. She would never even know it was happening, so far gone as she was. She would be pliant and yielding beneath him, and he could consume her entirely, as much as he could without sipping her from his goblet.

And yet...

(His own corrupted body betrayed him.)

_'**No**'._ SkekSo's talons dug sharply into the Gelfling's inner thigh, causing the creature to whimper—a soft, pitiful sound. No, it was no failure of his; it was hardly unusual that the sight of this lowly creature stirred no physical reaction from him. His eyes roved her body, watching as she jerked weakly, helpless as a newborn Fizzgig pup in her movements. He bent once more, inhaling deeply, imagining what she might smell like. His teeth closed on her nape, holding her in place (not that there was any real need for it) and thought of how easy it would be—the slightest **twitch** on his part, and her pretty little neck would _snap_ like a twig.

_'She is nothing,'_ he thought, mouth watering. _'I am Emperor, she is a toy.'_ His tongue caressed her pulse, _'I am strong, she is weak.'_

It was a long moment before he withdrew—too long, perhaps. Not that it mattered: the Gelfling may as well have been unconscious, for all she responded to him.

'_She is fleeting—I am eternal.'_

The Podling slaves were already milling about the antechamber when skekSo emerged, tidying the slight mess the Gelfling had made in her initial state. They cowered before him (more weak creatures to be conquered) and he waved them away, kicking at one who stumbled into his path as he strode toward the main door.

"Have someone collect the All-Maudra from my bedchamber," he ordered, not bothering to give them a glance. "In fact—send the sniveling Chamberlain to do it." The two had been spending a great deal of time together as of late, after all. _'One pathetic creature seeks another.'_ The Podling's voices rose in a flurry of affirmation, but skekSo heard none of it, already striding from his chambers into the corridor beyond.

He had matters to discuss with skekVar.


End file.
